Two Of The Same
by FaeThropp-Tiggular
Summary: This is the short sequel to 'Secret Santa' at the request of 'Katherine The Fabulous'. What happens when Fiyero and Elphaba have the "matching" scarves and Galinda gets involved? Pairing: Fiyeraba One-shot


**AN- This Fiyeraba one-shot, was at the request of 'Katherine The Fabulous' from the scarves given to Fiyero and Elphaba in a one-shot by me, named 'Secret Santa'. So here you go, 'Katherine The Fabulous' , Here's the Fiyeraba one shot with Galinda being Galinda, Fiyero teasing Elphaba, and well, Elphaba being as stubborn as ever. Please R&R!**

"I'm not doing this." Elphaba muttered.

Galinda and Fiyero were sitting outside of the bathroom door, Galinda on her bed, and Fiyero on Elphaba's. Galinda couldn't control her laughter, and Fiyero was doing his best to contain his laughter.

"Fae," Fiyero pleaded, smiling," it's not that bad…"

"Oh, really? Says you who didn't mind this plan that Galinda has thought up." Elphaba retorted. Fiyero looked to Galinda in hopes for help, but turned to see her laughing on her side still. Fiyero reached over, slightly pinching her arm.

"Ow." She murmured, as she rubbed her arm.

Fiyero narrowed his eyes at Galinda, "I will tell." He threatened, raising an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't!" she hastily retorted

Fiyero smirked, "Oh, but Miss Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, I would."

Galinda stared at him for a moment, before realizing that he may actually tell. Fiyero looked to her and then the bathroom door.

Galinda huffed off her bed, sitting on the edge, "Elphie, just open the door. Let me see."

There was a long pause, Fiyero and Galinda both raised eyebrows to eachother, until a soft click came into the room. Galinda and Fiyero both stood up until a green hand poked out, pointing at Fiyero.

"No-" the green hand kept it's place." .There."

Fiyero slowly backed up until he felt the edge of Elphaba's bed, and sat down. From there all he could see was Galinda.

The door opened a bit more, and Galinda stood there for a minute before speaking. She looked between them, and then turned to Elphaba, "Oh, Elphie. It's so cute!" and with that the door slammed shut again.

Fiyero shook his head, looking to Galinda.

"What?" Galinda huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"One- Glin, that won't work, Fae does that all the time-"

"I heard that!" Elphaba shouted from the bathroom.

Both Galinda, and Fiyero laughed before he continued, "and two, it's Fae we are working with here. You can't say cute or adorable in a sentence when we are already fighting her on it."

Galinda sighed, laying backwards on her bed, "I don't get the big deal is. They are just scarves!"

Fiyero chuckled, "Yeah, and it's Fae, we are talking about."

"I don't think we are ever going to get her out here, and outside. It's winter for goodness sake! That weather is calling for cute matching scarves. Even if yours is emerald and hers is blue." Galinda exasperated.

"It looks cute, though." Galinda replied with a smile.

"Well don't tell her that again until we get her out here." Fiyero smiled, and Galinda nodded.

"I didn't want to bring it to this…But I guess it has come to this." Fiyero smirked. He held his hand up, for Galinda to be quiet for a moment.

"Watch and Learn." He whispered with a smirk, and Galinda was confusified but decided to go with it.

Fiyero took a dramatic breath in, and began, "Oh crap!' he yelled out, "Uh, uh."

"What?" a voice rung out from the bathroom.

'Uh, Fae?"

"Yeah?"

"How important is this, uh-" he pretended to read something,"Life Sciences textbook?" he smirked, knowing the reaction coming, and slipped behind to door.

As predicted, the door swung open, "What?!" Elphaba sprung out of the bathroom, wearing the scarf in mention.

"Huh?" she looked to Galinda, who was trying to keep in laughter with holding a hand over her mouth, pointing behind Elphaba. But just as Elphaba spun around, Fiyero's arms around her.

She had just enough room within his arms, to turn to face him.

"Hi, Fae." He said, with the smuggest smile.

She narrowed her eyes, "I hate you."

"I love you too." He smiled, kissing her nose," And the scarf looks fine. You look beautiful." Fiyero smiled, and Elphaba just rolled her eyes.

"And adorable!" Galinda pointed out, from her bed.

Elphaba groaned, laying her head on Fiyero's chest, burying her face within his scarf.

"Let's go to the café, Elphie!" Galinda perked up from the other side of the room.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Elphaba asked looking to Fiyero.

"Nope." He smirked.

"But you do like your scarf right?" he asked," it's just when Glin makes us both wear them?"

"Yeah. I do love the scarf. I got it from you. It's just the-"

"You guys look adorable with your matching scarves!" Galinda added.

"That." Elphaba sighed, pointing behind her.

Fiyero just smiled, "Let's go to the café." He grabbed Elphaba's hand, bringing her to the door, opening it, and leading her out, with Galinda bopping behind them closing the door.

They started walking down the hallway, hands intertwined, when Galinda came up from behind them, putting one hand of Elphaba's shoulder, and one on Fiyero's, "I'm going to get you guys matching sweaters, next Lurelinemas!"

Elphaba groaned, "Glin…."

"It's not a bad idea." Fiyero piped up, and that earned him an elbow to his ribs.


End file.
